


Regreso de Lucifer en la tierra

by EsmeLux6



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Back to Earth, Episode: s05e01 Night, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Reunions, Sad Chloe Decker, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeLux6/pseuds/EsmeLux6
Summary: Un pequeño trabajo de como pienso que será la primera vez que se ven Lucifer y Chloe desde que fue al infierno.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Regreso de Lucifer en la tierra

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo me disculpo porque esta en español, espero que puedan traducirlo.
> 
> It is my first job I apologize because it is in Spanish, I hope you can translate it.

Regreso de Lucifer en la tierra

Lucifer evito a Chloe todo el día para que ella no se entere de que el regreso a los Ángeles ella lo vió, desde lejos pero lo vió y supo que era el, y aún así Lucifer se fue volando lejos.

Oscureció más y ahora el se dirige al Departamento de Chloe para intentar explicar porque regreso y que ella no se sienta tan mal, (en realidad el también la extraña demasiado y necesita verla).   
Lucifer tocó la puerta un poco nervioso por ver como reaccionaria Chloe por su llegada. Entonces ella abrió la puerta.. 

  
-Lucifer eres tú? Sabía que te había visto- dijo Chloe algo confundida y con los ojos un poco llorosos. 

  
-Chloe perdón.. Pero regresé!- Lucifer lo dice con una extraña alegría y un poco raro porque en sus ojos se ve dolor, son ojos tristes, pero con un alivio de ver a la mujer que extrañaba. 

  
-Ah te disculpas? Te dije que te amaba, te abrí mi corazón y me dejaste y se que fue por el bien de todos pero no sabes lo difícil que fue irme a dormir después de esa noche y las siguientes pensando en que si hubiera echo algo te quedarías o si hubiera reaccionado diferente estarías conmigo o incluso lamentarme cada día de estos meses por haber dejado que te vayas sabiendo que te llevarlas un pedazo de mi contigo.. No sabes lo que fue estar sin ti, sin ti.. Sin ti- dijo Chloe molesta comenzando a empujar (no muy fuerte) a Lucifer y con el corazón roto confesando todo lo que tenía guardado y moría por sacar. 

  
-Oye.. Oye.. Chloe cálmate, cálmate ya estoy aqui- Lucifer toma las manos de chloe y la acerca más a el. 

  
-Se que no puedo enojarme contigo porque lo hiciste por mi pero.. Enserio estuve mal- Chloe intenta no mirarlo, porque aún así es el.. Es todo lo que siempre quiso pero esta insegura, Lucifer le levanta la mirada y hace que sus ojos encajen con los de él entonces el la besa un beso tierno y termina por abrazarla y rodearla con sus brazos la hace ver pequeña, su cuerpo la cubre perfectamente y el puede sentir que ella esta llorando en su pecho. 

  
-Todo esta bien, estoy aquí contigo y no pienso volver a dejarte-

**Author's Note:**

> Si algo no te parece o opinas algo diferente para su primer reunión puedes decirlo y lo apreciare. Y lamento que sea algo pequeño.


End file.
